In 7 years from now i'll be
by Taye Blanchet
Summary: This is what Harry, Hermione, Ron etc are like when they're in their early 20's... It's what i imagined would happen between their 5th year at Hogwarts and Harry's 23rd Birthday. I know its a bit OTT but there you go! Please R&R.
1. The past

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in this story apart from all the lil' kids but they're not important!  They all belong to JK Rowling. (I just make them do what _I_ want!)

**Summary:**  This is set about five years after everyone has left Hogwarts (so Harry would be 22 going on 23).  It's slightly depressing and if you don't like people being killed off then don't read!

**Rating: **PG13 I think!

**A/N: **Harry and Hermione are married and Ron is a single parent after his wife got killed in a conflict between Voldemort's attempts to take over the world (the war is over now with no worries of him every returning) and The Good Side (Dumbledore's side also he came to a sad end in this conflict) and Hagrid has since married Madame Maxime.

Chapter 1~ The Past… 

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors were sitting in Transfiguration.  As per usual Harry and Ron were amusing themselves by drawing on the desks or on Harry's book.  Hermione passed a note to Harry and Ron, _"__Do you two actually plan to do anything towards you futures in the next 2 years?__" _The both looked at each other and replied, "**_Nah!_**_"_ They could hear Hermione tutting at them and when she sent her reply back they laughed even harder. "_I actually care about my future! I quite like the idea of being a transfiguration teacher, what about you two__?"_ In between splutters of laughter Harry managed to say, "**_I suppose if I have to do anything, I'll be fighting in the conflict between you-know-who, I mean I practically killed him once!_**"  Ron rolled his eyes and wrote, "_Don't be too big headed Harry!  I suppose I should try to get a high paying job! But then again you need to pay attention for those…. I might do what Harry does with the war or I might go and work with Bill in Romania…__" _Hermione gave up on trying to convince the boys into paying attention she decided to get on with her own work and think about her own future.  They knew that a war was due to kick off in a few months, maybe a year, and sooner or later they'd have to go to it.

7th Year…

__

"Our last day!" Smiled Ron.  

"What's so great about that?  I like it here!" groaned Hermione, "I mean there's 7 years of our history here and we're just gunna leave!"

"Shut up, you know you're happy to go really, and it's not like we're not going to see each other." Harry replied.  He kissed her head, "Besides we're going to be living with each other so there's no getting rid of me!"

"Hmmmm… what about you though Ron?"

"Don't worry I'll be round at your house every five minutes!"

"You wanna bet on that?!"  They all laughed, but really they all knew what was coming. Harry and Hermione were due to get married during the holidays and so was Ron (to Lavender).  The war had started just under a year ago and now the boys were of age, they were off to either fight or strategise in it… Luckily they had decided to pay attention in their last 2 years if school and were being placed in the technology department in the Ministry's defence system.  They were all trying to make the best of the next few months together… because they might not see each other ever again.

They hadn't really planned to be getting married or anything so soon, but the thought of being apart was so depressing that if they had something to keep them sane then this would have to be it. 

Hermione hugged Harry, and then walked off to her last ever Transfiguration Lesson hand-in-hand with Harry and linked with Ron as if to be supported for her depression of no more school!


	2. The War

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in this story apart from all the lil' kids but they're not important!  They all belong to JK Rowling. (I just make them do what _I_ want!)

**Summary:**  This is set about five years after everyone has left Hogwarts (so Harry would be 22 going on 23).  It's slightly depressing and if you don't like people being killed off then don't read!

**Rating: **PG13 I think!

**A/N: **Harry and Hermione are married and Ron is a single parent after his wife got killed in a conflict between Voldemort's attempts to take over the world (the war is over now with no worries of him every returning) and The Good Side (Dumbledore's side also he came to a sad end in this conflict) and Hagrid has since married Madame Maxime.

Chapter 2~ 

**The War…**

****

"**_22 Ridge Hill,_**

**_Rocky Grove,_**

**_M.M.I.D._**

**_22nd September 2008_**

****

**_Dear Herm,_**

**_I miss you and Lily so much… I'm due for a trip home in the next few weeks.  I'm so sorry to hear about Lavender, Ron's devastated…  he had to take leave it was that bad, but I think he's safer here then he would be back at home.  I especially feel sorry for poor little Ross… I mean I know he won't understand or anything but he's not going to have his mum… look how hard it was for me…_**

**_The Chief Commander says that we're winning this war, but I tell you, I think it's going to take a long time before we can actually win.  Dumbledore vows that it'll be over soon but I think it's getting to him.  That sparkle that was always in his eyes has faded so much now that they're practically grey._**

**_Hagrid sends his love to, he's helping with the control of beasts, I actually think he wouldn't mind taking some home when this is over; he's lost three of his fingers! Maybe that'll change his mind._**

**_Anyway, my break is nearly over and I wanted to let you know how much I love you and Lily, and I'll be home in time for her birthday._**

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_Harry._**

**_Xxx"_**

****

Letters from Harry always got to Hermione, it had been 3 years since the war had started and it was getting worse and worse.  The birth of their daughter wasn't exactly expected but was a blessing in disguise.  They named her Lily after Harry's mum.  It was nearly her 1st birthday and Hermione struggling to look after her on her own.  After Lavender's death things had become increasingly difficult as she had often helped with Lily and the two girls had each other while their husbands were away.  Lavender had gone into the town for a few hours (a wizarding town) and they had been an invasion.  Unfortunately Lavender had got in the way of the killing curse of the unforgivable curses and ultimately died.  Hermione was racked with guilt because of this because she had asked Lavender to go to town and by some things for her while she took Lily to a check-up.

  Ron was feeling lower than low though.  His wife had been murdered and he was away playing around with computers instead of being at home to look after her.  He knew wasn't really his fault as he had been called up but he still couldn't shake off the feeling that he should have been there to save her, but really, what could he have done?  He would have got in the way of the curse and… and… died…  that wasn't really what he would have done.  He'd have ran away or ducked or something… he would have been the little coward he was…

"The Cherry Tree Cottage,

Exeter,

Devon.

28th September 2008.

Dear Harry,

Thank you, for your letter.  I know that you won't be home in time for Lily's birthday as I read in the Daily Prophet that you all have to work as hard as ever because of the increase in attacks.  I've bought her something from you though.  I'll tell her that you sent it in the post.

We miss you so much… It's getting hard being on my own, especially after Lavender, you know… Ron's back but he isn't really much company.  I'm doing my best to look after him like you asked but he only ever sleeps and barely eats… I'm getting seriously worried.  And to add to everything Ross is such a handful, I can understand that Ron is grieving but the least he could do is to help look after his own son!  I shouldn't be angry but life is so hard and I want you home!  Mum sent me some money but that's not the type of help I need…

I decided to start on a home teaching thing to be a teacher, I won't see it mount to anything but if I live through this war then at least I'll have something to do after… what do you think you'll do after all of this? I've just remembered sending you a note back in a fifth year I think was… and I asked what you were going to do when you left school… it's funny how its ended really… well it's not… It's been so long since I smiled…  I better go, as it's nearly time for lunch…

I love you so much and I can't wait to have you home… As soon as you hear anything let me know…

Love and Kisses

Herm and Lily."

Hermione sighed as she finished her letter to Harry.  'It'll be finished someday soon, I hope…' she thought.  But little did she know that there was worse to come.

**A/N: **I got seriously depressed writing this!  I think you can be more sinister that way! Next chapter up soon!


End file.
